Smile
by geek179
Summary: Smile! It's pure Robin fluff! There's team fluff, there's family fluff and there's friends fluff... not in that order!


**Fluff… It feeds the soul! **

"Again."

"No. Again"

"You wobbled on the fourth landing. Do it again."

"Hit the bullseye. Not the circle around it. Again"

"Again."

"You almost missed the third bar. Again."

"You didn't turn fast enough in the fourteenth leap. Again."

"Again."

"Do it again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Good. We're done."

Batman, having nothing more to do, swept out of the training room. Robin, on the other hand, sprinted over to his water bottle took a long gulp and dumped it over his head. The team could only stand in stunned silence as they learned what 'being worked to death' really meant.

Batman and Robin had been there when M'gann and Conner had woke up at eight and hadn't really breaked since. Apparently the Batcave was being cleaned and they had been kicked out. It was hard to believe that there was a force that could kick Batman out of somewhere he wanted to be, but, apparently, there was. The team shuddered to think of a person like that. They had heard something muttered about 'Spring Cleaning.' And it was the first day of spring after all.

Artemis had shown up around ten and was kicked out of the main training room before she could even string her bow. She had to make do with one of the smaller, less used rooms instead. It didn't even have a target for her to shoot at!

Wally had shown up around noon claiming that his beauty sleep was done. He too was kicked out of the training room when he wanted to run a few thousand miles on the treadmill before lunch. He had to make due with flirting with M'gann while being glared at by Conner until he went in to bug Artemis and ended up with an arrow in his shoulder.

Kladur had shone up from Atlantis about an hour later and had suggested that they watch Robin train. It could be informational for them to watch the youngest's fighting style.

He was now regretting that as he watched what could only be considered cruel and unusual punishment. They had apparently missed Batman and Robin sparring, but they were there as Batman set up and obstacle course all around the room.

It was full of things that shot automatically, computers to hack, bars to swing on, targets to hit and landings to nail. Batman demonstrated once first and it took him about five minutes to complete. Robin had done it no less than forty seven times, without a break. Each time when he was finished he faced Batman, straight backed and proud, for his mentor's assessment. The less than happy response never seemed to deter him; he just put more effort in.

M'gann had volunteered her and Conner to make a snack for Robin and Kaldur had followed to make sure they didn't set the kitchen on fire… again.

"I hate Saturdays." They were surprised to hear that Robin wasn't out of breath at all.

"Dude! You can't hate Saturdays!" Wally countered. "You don't have to get up early! It's like a teenage rule!"

Robin picked up another water bottle and drank more. Then he screwed the cap back on slowly. "I woke up at four thirty this morning."

Wally ran a hand through his ginger hair. "That- That's not normal."

Rob smirked. It was amazing how a thirteen year old could pull that off. "Oh, you're one to talk Mr. 'I can run around the world in thirty seconds or less.'"

Wally opened his mouth, but Artemis beat him to it. "As much as I hate to admit it, Baywatch is right."

"Thank you Blondie!"

"Shut it kid-mouth." She snapped at him. "But do you ever have anytime to be you? Like, without the Bat over your shoulder."

Robin shrugged. "He doesn't make me get up at four thirty; I'm just used to it. I have to get up that early on weekdays to keep up with my training."

"How are you used to that!" Wally exclaimed. "It… its torture! And cruel! And awful, and you could probably make millions by suing!"

"Yeah," Robin snorted. "That would go over well. 'Yes, hello police department. I know I'm a kid, but my mentor, Batman, you know the Dark Knight? The world's greatest Detective? The caped Crusader? Yeah, well anyway he makes me get up really early to train, and I don't like it. I know he used to be a wanted man for vigilanting and you could never catch him, but could you please catch him now for me? That would just be swell."

Artemis stiffed a laugh behind her hand at the squeaky voice Robin had talked in. "Anyway I like training."

Wally shocked his had in a disappointed manner. "Bats are messed up, people."

"Whatever let's go get some food. I think there has to be something M'gann hasn't burned."_  
><em>

Ten minutes later Black Canary found the team munching on some chips in the kitchen.

She clapped her hand together to get their attention. "Trainings canceled," she said flatly.

"Why?" M'gann asked sweetly, while offering Black Canary the bowl.

"Batman's doing something," she told them through the chips. "He said it was for Robin and that I even thought about crossing him there would be consequences."

"He said that to you?" Superboy asked curiously.

Black Canary shrugged and swallowed the chips. "Well, it looked like he was doing something, so I asked what he was doing and he glared at me. Same thing, right?"

Everyone looked towards Robin. He shrugged. "Why are y'all looking at me?"

"We don't speak Bat," Conner said bluntly.

Robin cackled. "True that."

"Well, I guess I'm gone, have a fun day off."

They watched as the superhero walked over to the exit. As soon as she was out of ear shot Wally grabbed the Wii controls. "Prepare to get pwned, Rob."

"Not until you're begging for mercy, KF." They started the ultimate showdown. Today it was Super smash brothers: Brawl.

"I am going to the beach would anyone like to come?" Kaldur asked politely.

"We're good Kal," Wally said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, I wanna make a sand castle!" M'gann squealed. "Wanna help me Conner?"

The clone shrugged. "Sure."

"I need to work on my tan," Artemis stated. "I'll be out in five."

Wally and Robin were way too into their game to hear the others conversation.

"Dude, I wanna be Snake!"

"Too late KF. Be Kirby or something."

"No way! Kirby's for noobs! And Snake has the epic smash and the box thing!"

"Too bad! I'm not gonna let you be Snake too, that would ruin it!"

"But you probably downloaded all the cheats for Snake," he ginger whined.

"Probably," Robin agreed, fixing his sunglasses.

"I'm not playing with you then!" And he threw his controller on the ground. "You're such a-"

"Robin?" Batman was standing in the doorway and glaring at Wally to finish that sentence.

"Hehe, bye Rob!" Wally got the hell out of there before he could say or do something that would offend the Dark Knight further.

"You didn't need to scare him for life," Robin observed.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Batman's face. "That's never any fun, but that's not the point, come with me."

XXX

"You… you're the best!" Robin stuttered out as they got to a less used training room. He ran up and practically tackled the dark knight into a hug. A feat that would get anyone else stabbed with a bat-a-rang. Generally it was infused with kryptonite. But the older bat just hugged his son tight.

"Happy birthday, Robin." He smiled into his son's hair as the boy looked at his 'present.'

It was a mess.

No, really. It was a tangle of tightropes, high wires, ladders, springboards, platforms, and bars. It was fabulous.

"Oh, yeah." Robin grinned. "It's my birthday."

Batman rolled his eyes behind the cowl, but it would have been impossible for anyone but Robin to figure that out.

"Don't act all innocent, you little sneak," he growled. "You were singing about it this morning at the top of your lungs."

"I was?" Robin feigned innocence while pulling away. "Are you sure that was me? It could have been anyone!"

"I have forty seven cameras and twenty six audio devices and a butler to tell me otherwise."

"Heh heh, maybe it was me," Robin admitted.

**Fluuuuuuuuuuuuff. It's deadly… watch out, it's everywhere! Lawl, anyway, as usual I own nothing… unless you wanna give me a present? **_  
><em>


End file.
